Thoroughly Ravaged
by sk21
Summary: Draco finds Harry dressed up in an unbelievable short skirt which might I add barely covers anything and a see through blouse. Want to find out his reaction? READ NOW! Draco HarrySlash


Summary: Draco finds Harry dressed up in an unbelievable short skirt which might I add barely covers anything and a see-through blouse. Want to find out his reaction? READ NOW!

One Shot- Thoroughly Ravaged

Disclaimer: Ahh the part where I have to come in terms with my denial, well if you insist…Harry Potter does not belong to me…trust me, if he did, him and Draco wouldn't have a moments rest wink wink

**A/N**: For those of you who are waiting for me to update My Veela, I'm sorry I've just been having a writer's block with that one. I'm a bit disappointed with the way it's turned out, I doubt that I'm going to go back and fix it, but I'll try and update soon.

I wanted to dedicated this one-shot to all the loyal H/D shippers who are still standing strong after HBP and of course to my beta MUAVI-TERI who's still there!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Harry! I'm leaving for the Ministry. I'll be back within an hour or so." Draco said pausing at the front door. Draco and Harry had been together for a while now, during their seventh year they had been paired-up together for a potions project. Long nights and potion fumes had finally led them to this; married, as it was common for two men in the wizarding world.

"Alright. Hurry back though; we still have to go to Ron's and Moine's place! I'm going to get ready." Harry said looking through the closet.

"Right, Bye Harry!" Draco replied leaving their home.

"Yeah…Bye Draco." Harry mumbled rummaging through the closet.

"Where is that bloody jumper?" Harry said getting frustrated. "God why does Draco need so many robes!"

'Hold on a minute, what's this?' Harry thought as he came across a ridiculously short skirt and a matching blouse. 'I wonder….' Harry blushed due to the mental image of him in the outfit. Harry slipped on the skirt, it was unbelievable short and it barely covered anything but it was a perfect fit, it was as though as if it was made for him…

'Would the blouse fit?' Harry wondered looking at the almost see-through blouse. While fumbling and cursing with the impossibly small buttons Harry didn't hear the door open.

"Harry I forgot the…." Draco trailed off when he was greeted with the site of Harry Potter Savoir of the Wizarding World and Muggle World alike, dressed in a miniskirt; which barely covered anything and a matching almost see-through blouse and fumbling with the buttons. Draco could barely breathe Harry looked so unbelievable edible in the ensemble.

"Draco I…" was all that Harry could get out before Draco had pinned him to the wall.

"Merlin Harry! Did you really think you would make it out of the house let alone this room wearing that?" Draco said in between nipping and sucking at Harry's tanned neck.

"I wasn't going to wear it out!" Harry said in between panting. Harry was about to add to that when Draco did something absolutely amazing with his tongue, which left Harry lost in haze of pleasure. The only noises that could manage were moans and groans with the occasional cries of, "Oh Draco!"

"Where did you find that anyway? I was saving it for my birthday. We were going to do some role-playing. I was going to be the professor who gets seduced by you, the not-so innocent schoolgirl." Draco said trying to unbutton Harry's blouse.

Finally succeeding, Draco picked Harry up and threw him on to the bed before climbing on top of Harry himself.

"Who said that we couldn't do it again for your birthday, professor?" Harry said looking up at Draco with his brilliant emerald eyes, while trailing a finger down Draco's smooth chest.

"Merlin Harry, I'm not letting you out of this room until you're thoroughly ravaged!" Draco said devouring Harry's wanton state, all flushed and sluttish. "And I'll be the judge of that." Draco whispered to Harry before doing just that.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Looking ravaged Harry smiled enjoying the feel of having Draco draped over him and the pleasant tingle of _Scourgify_.

"Hmm I think we're not going to be able to make it to Weasley's place." Draco said between the crook of Harry's neck.

"Well if Mione asks why we didn't come, I'll tell her that you were having a bad hair." Harry said fingering the blonde locks.

"Mmm, I'm only letting you get away with that because you have a really cute arse." Draco replied pinching said arse. Before Harry could reply Draco had kissed Harry, breaking away Draco said, "Well Harry I don't think that you've been thoroughly ravaged, because you're still able to use words other than 'Oh Draco', well I'd better fix that." And Draco made sure he did it right that time.

Please review!


End file.
